<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put your lips together and blow by starksnack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395866">put your lips together and blow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack'>starksnack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Board Games, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve suggests the team play the Kiss Card game for team bonding night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put your lips together and blow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts">Fluffypanda</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda">Fluffypanda</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fluffypanda!!! happy valentine's day! you're so sweet and i hope your day is special &lt;3 i filled your prompt Surviving Mandatory Team Bonding,, i hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is nothing Tony prides himself on more than his status as an Avenger, including his brief stint as a consultant because while he wore a devil-may-care attitude at all times, on the inside, he kind of craved the validation, the idea that he was good enough to be a part of this team of ragtag heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was mandatory team bonding that Tony despised from the depths of his soul because Captain America and his 1940s ideas of fun were far from what Tony was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury had mandated team bonding after a press incident where Steve had said something that rubbed Tony the wrong way and soon the two of them were having a scathing exchange that would have devolved into a shouting match had the rest of the team not been present to play mediator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all that, Tony still thought Steve was nauseatingly kind and sweet. He legitimately helped old ladies cross the street for crying out loud. And maybe sometimes when they were engaged in one of their screaming matches, Tony felt the strong urge to lean forward and kiss him quiet, to direct their anger into other activities, more pleasurable activities that would make Steve just as red in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For their first team bonding session, Steve had made them all sit on the floor around the coffee table in the living room and play Chutes and Ladders. Tony didn’t know where Steve had found the game, a Dora the Explorer board with smiling characters climbing up ladders and sliding down slides, but it was grueling. Through the whole game, Tony struggled not to hurl his ridiculous Swiper the Fox game piece across the room while Clint made shaking noises at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things kind of just went downhill from there with Steve choosing increasingly more boring and annoying games for them to play, Tony losing his patience and trying not to snap. As hot as Steve was, there were only so many times Tony could play games he’d picked apart in his childhood, no longer interested with their tired objectives and lame concepts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paintball and dodgeball were much better team bonding games. Tony would even settle for the sleepover classic Truth or Dare just because they could get alcohol involved and really make it fun. Not to mention he could finally learn what happened in Budapest with a well thought out truth question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had listened to none of Tony’s suggestions. He was the leader of the Avengers and therefore he chose the activity and while the Avengers could make suggestions, ultimately, Steve had the final say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony could only hope that the following week’s game would be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play the Kiss Card game,” Steve opened with, sitting down at Tony’s right with a deck of cards in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wow, Tony had not expected this to be in Steve’s repertoire of games to help the team bond more. He would expect Captain America’s olden-days propriety to get in the way of him potentially having to kiss someone of the same gender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Stark, I think these are malfunctioning,” Clint frowned, fiddling to readjust his hearing aids. “I think I just heard Steve say he wants to play the Kiss Card game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always heard it called Suck and Blow,” Natasha said impassively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve choked on his spit and Tony snickered. It was probably a mistake and Steve had a different game in mind than what the rest of them thought they were about to be playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we play?” Thor asked, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes glimmered curiously and Tony turned to Steve, just as intrigued to hear his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically, you put the card to your lips,” Steve mimed the motion and Tony couldn’t help but focusing on Steve’s mouth as he spoke. “You inhale and let go of the card, keeping it against your mouth. Then you press the card against another player’s lips and as they inhale, you blow. And then the process repeats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they were talking about the same game. Tony’s brows furrowed. Maybe Steve stumbled upon this on the internet and thought he was being hip?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Thor nodded solemnly. “Let us play!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, would you like to go first?” Steve asked, already pressing the card to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raised a quizzical brow but sucked in turning to Thor who was sitting beside him. He didn’t expect Thor to cup the back of his head, skin warm as he brought the card and Tony’s lips behind them against his own mouth, inhaling to secure the seal. Tony could smell him, like the earth after rain as his lips moved against the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between one second and the next, Tony blew and Thor was moving, leaving him in a daze as he passed the card on to Bruce. From there it went to Clint, then Natasha and finally back to Steve whose cheeks were looking a little red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was surprised Steve hadn’t called the game off from the first pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve turned to him and Tony’s heart fluttered like a quick tapdance in his chest as he leaned forward into the pass, eyes closing in reflex as his mouth met the card, pressing against its soft lips, feeling teeth against his lower lip before the wet heat of a tongue was licking against the seam of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes snapping open, Tony jerked back, looking at a smiling Steve and the expectant Avengers around them. He looked around at all of them in confusion before settling on Steve who was holding the card up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the face of the ace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>will you go out with me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was scrawled in Steve’s neat print and Tony felt his cheeks heating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Steve asked, sounding just a touch breathless, blue eyes boring into Tony’s brown ones. “Will you go out with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned, leaning forward to kiss Steve again, mumbling a yes against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandatory team bonding ended early that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>